<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[illustrated ficlet]Al Ghul's omega by sarriathmg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532532">[illustrated ficlet]Al Ghul's omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg'>sarriathmg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Amnesiac Jason Todd, Breastfeeding, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hooded Ninja, Jason Todd is the Red Hooded Ninja (Young Justice), Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Resurrected Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ruthless training, the fighting, the gorgeous oriental nest, and the mewling pup at his bosom, these were some of the few things that the red hooded ninja still remembered. </p><p>Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Day 2: Omega and pup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Dick Grayson/Jason Todd - Relationship, Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>omega Jason Todd week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[illustrated ficlet]Al Ghul's omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532673">【图文】奥古的Omega</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg">sarriathmg</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There were always women's gowns designed to make it easier for breastfeeding, so I'd expect the omegaverse to have something similar for omegas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>They were all automated responses. Animal instincts, as they called it. These - taking down tens of assassins they sent him every day, training and protecting in an endless process of coded aggression like he was nothing more than a vehicle that was made and programmed for their purposes and their purposes only. Then, he would gently take the mewling pup from the female alpha’s arms (Talia, her name was), every day, and retire to the wonderfully decorated chamber where the gorgeous oriental nest remained.</p><p> </p><p>And it’s here, every day, in this den fit only for the pack omega who held the highest honors, he’d unbutton the flaps from his breast and perform his final duty of the day. He’d press the young pup to his swollen breast and gently stroke its cheek until it would willingly take in his leaking nipple to feed. The pup would stop its crying and quietly suckle on the milk, its small hands grabbing and hanging onto his chest as he cradled it tightly to his body, his calming omega scents surrounding the pup and soothing it. </p><p> </p><p>These all felt natural, like they were what he existed to do. And sometimes he would gently rock the pup to sleep after, softly calling it by the name “Damian” like its alpha mother would do. It’s one of the few names that the red hooded ninja still remembered. </p><p> </p><p>One of the few things, in fact. Other than the name Grayson and a vague image of a constantly cloudy city with tall buildings and stone gargoyles standing silently in the rain. They were like images from a dream, an after-thought that, by the time one was awoken from their slumber, was already nothing more than an ambiguous shadow in the back of the mind. It was near impossible to tell if any of those were real. No, to him, only his duties were. The training, the feeding, Talia, Ra’s, and the young pup suckling milk from his breast. Only Damian was real, and that was okay.</p><p> </p><p>Because this meant the world to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>